Iris
is a Demon who is the wife of the Great Demon Lord, Beelzebub III. She originally left the Demon World after a fight with her husband and is now residing in Los Angeles within the Human World. Appearance Iris is a very attractive woman, as noted by many individuals. Despite their strained relationship due to Iris' painting, both Himekawa and Kugayama attest to the fact that the painting is of a gorgeous woman. Her hair is long and black, similar to Kunieda's, while her face is that of a mature and calm that she has poor health, but her appearance remains similar to a perfectly healthy woman. Personality Iris is a very kind and loving person. She appears to be very friendly just as Hilda stated that she was the only one that treated her as family. Despite the men in her family, namely the Overlord and En, being flippant and selfish, even bratty at times, Iris has a much more responsible presence. She expresses disdain towards her husband and tries to motivate him to find some work, an act clearly out of concern for her husband rather than actual fury, as Oga notices. While those from the Solomon Company perceive Demons as entirely different lifeforms and even promote using them as silkworms or honey bees (as Nasubi attests), Iris completely contradicts this view. She is amicable, ecstatic even, at finally meeting the human that raised her baby for a year and shows no animosity towards him. Upon learning that her husband decided to destroy the human world, she even comes to try and protect it from the shadows, while allowing her son to mature and grow as a king. These actions all portray Iris' caring nature, gentle towards Demons and humans alike, as well as her concern and sense of responsibility regarding her family. History While Iris' past is not elaborated on, it is known that she married the Great Demon Lord, Beelzebub the 3rd, and at some point before the start of the series had 2 children, En and Beelzebub IV. She also seems to be on good terms with her mother, to whom she was planning on going back to after leaving the Overlord. Relationships Beelzebub III Iris cares greatly for her husband. She understands him almost completely, guessing perfectly that he misinterpreted her words, flippantly decided to destroy the human world and forgot about it the next day. She expressed anger at her husband for being a deadbeat and is shown speaking of him with exasperation. Nonetheless, upon receiving his letter from Oga, she sheds tears despite the text being utter nonsense, because she thought she felt him nearby. Hilda Hilda and Iris apparently have a good relationship. Hilda remarks that Iris was the only one to treat her as family, and immediately expresses rage at the thought that Iris would betray the Demon World to the Solomon Company. She refuses to believe Iris to be an enemy and dismisses the thought instantly. As a wet nurse and "mother" figure to Beel, Hilda often expresses concern when Oga refers to her as his mother, likely also due to her solid relationship with Iris. Quotes Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Demon Category:Female